


Tubecrush

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Tubecrush<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, флафф, модерн АУ<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Артур становится одним из красавчиков сайта Tubecrush и пытается вычислить своего неуловимого поклонника.<br/><b>От автора:</b> Во время своих поездок в Лондон автор несколько раз замечал в метро, как парни фоткают других парней. Потом тут же постят фотки в интернет. Автор ломал себе голову, пробуя разные тэги в инстаграме, пока не нашел сайт tubecrush.net. Идея простая: увидел в метро красавчика — сфоткай и поделись с миром. Нельзя было не написать об этом фик.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест 2015<br/><b>Оформление:</b> спасибо <b>Сципиона</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tubecrush

— Гвейн, прекрати! — прошипел Артур, оглядываясь по сторонам в попытке понять, заметил ли кто-нибудь, что делает его друг.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, — невозмутимо ответил Гвейн, даже не понижая голоса, и пихнул его локтем в ребра.  
Артур без проблем увернулся, но тут же снова наклонился к нему, глядя на экран его телефона. Для устойчивости поставив мобильный на колено, Гвейн без всякого палева фотографировал задницу парня, стоявшего у ближайших дверей. Поезд как раз остановился на «Хай Стрит Кенсингтон», и парень начал выходить из вагона, но Гвейн успел сделать отличный кадр и теперь улыбался от уха до уха своей удаче.  
— Поймал, — пропел он, тут же открывая браузер на телефоне и загружая уже знакомую Артуру страницу сайта Tubecrush.  
— Боже, это просто бред… — пробурчал Артур.  
Нет, ну в самом деле, специальный сайт для того, чтобы выкладывать фотографии горячих парней, встреченных в метро? До чего докатился мир?  
— Не суди меня, я ведь воспеваю прекрасие людей, — пафосно проговорил Гвейн, заполняя поля формы на сайте.  
Дата: 11 июля 2015  
Линия: Дистрикт  
Отправитель: Сэр Гвейн  
И сообщение: «Как бы ты ни пытался улизнуть, я поймал тебя, обладатель сексуальной заднички!»  
Артур невольно фыркнул от смеха и тут же попытался замаскировать этот звук, ненатурально покашляв в кулак.  
— К тому же, — продолжил свою мысль Гвейн, — я люблю, когда выдается свободное время, поглазеть на классных парней. Что в жизни, что в интернете. И почему бы не поделиться отдельными их классными частями с миром? Это прямо мое хобби. Тебе тоже не помешало бы.  
— У меня есть хобби, — возмутился Артур. — Я хожу играть в футбол с тобой и остальными. Мы вообще-то только что отыграли матч, если ты не заметил.  
— Разве можно думать о чем-то другом, когда перед тобой только что прошла такая задница… — мечтательно протянул Гвейн, и теперь уже ему пришлось уворачиваться от тычка в ребра от Артура.  
Сам Артур на этот сайт никогда не заходил, но уже не раз заставал Гвейна за его просмотром или же загрузкой на него очередной фотографии. Вообще-то суть была в том, чтобы фотографировать в метро парней, которые тебе понравились. Вроде как увидел красоту, улучшившую твой день, — поделись ей с миром. Но у Гвейна была своя фишка: он фотографировал исключительно задницы. Впрочем, зная Гвейна, Артур не удивлялся. Тот даже самой невинной идее с легкостью мог придать пошловатый оттенок. Ну, и изюминку, этого у него тоже было не отнять.  
В любом случае, сам Артур не был фанатом подобных вещей. Его даже в инстаграме зарегистрировал Гвейн — и сам же постил фотографии, когда они где-нибудь зависали вместе. Поэтому в инстаграме Артура было от силы штук десять фотографий, на половине из которых были переодевающиеся в раздевалке после матча товарищи по команде, а на второй — еле различимые в тусклом свете какого-нибудь паба лица и попавшие в кадр пинты.  
Как бы там ни было, несмотря на все аргументы друга, Артур не планировал тратить время на какой-то непонятный сайт, где непонятные люди выкладывали фотографии других непонятных людей. Ему хватало всяких незнакомцев каждый день в метро по дороге на работу, так что смотреть на них ещё и дополнительно — нет, спасибо.

Было ещё всего десять утра, и Артур успел только разобрать скопившиеся за выходные письма, как завибрировал его телефон, привычно положенный на стол слева от компьютера. Звонил Гвейн — и Артур удивленно нахмурился.  
— Гвейн? Что-то случилось?  
Гвейн не имел привычки звонить с утра пораньше, поэтому Артур насторожился, надеясь, что не произошло ничего плохого, но ожидая чего угодно. Тот мог встретиться вчера с какими-нибудь друзьями, пойти в ближайший бар, а потом очутиться где-нибудь на окраине Лондона без единого пенни в кармане.  
— Ты даже себе не представляешь! — с явным энтузиазмом проорал в трубку тот, но Артур даже не успел ничего подумать, как он продолжил: — Я сейчас тебе покажу такое! Это просто эпично. Жаль, что я не смогу увидеть твое лицо! — У Артура уже начало появляться нехорошее предчувствие. — Зайди на Tubecrush, — торжественно проговорил Гвейн.  
— Слушай, я не… — начал Артур, но договорить ему не дали.  
— Зайди, Артур, сейчас же. Ты должен это увидеть. Сам сейчас поймешь почему.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Артур открыл новую вкладку в браузере, и, несмотря на то что ещё совсем недавно не собирался никогда в жизни заходить на этот сайт, впервые ввел в адресную строку www.tubecrush.net...  
…и даже удивленно приоткрыл рот, когда страница загрузилась. Потому что на первой же фотографии в самом верху страницы был он. В костюме, с портфелем и недовольным (да попросту ещё непроснувшимся) выражением лица. В подписи значилось:  
Дата: 13 июля 2015  
Линия: Центральная  
Отправитель: М  
Подпись: «Кажется, это любовь с первого взгляда. Tubecrush, раздели со мной этот удар судьбы».  
В окне за спиной Артура виднелся кусок названия станции «Ноттинг Хилл Гейт», на которой он зашел. Получается, кто-то успел заметить его, влюбиться и сфотографировать ещё до того, как поезд отъехал. Артур не знал, что и думать.  
— Эй, друг, ты ещё там? — с нервным смешком спросил Гвейн.  
— Эм-м… — протянул Артур, не в силах что-либо ещё ответить. Но Гвейн вполне умел заполнять молчание и без помощи собеседника.  
— Вот видишь, а ты говорил, что я бестолково трачу время. А если бы я не сидел на этом сайте, мы бы никогда не узнали, что у тебя есть тайный поклонник. Кстати, ты его не заметил? Многие красавчики успевают увидеть, что их фоткают, а некоторые даже — посмотреть в объектив. Это самое смешное.  
— Э, нет, я ничего не заметил, — ответил Артур, проигнорировав то, что лучший друг только что фактически назвал его красавчиком. Гвейн, конечно, и так не скупился на комплименты, но сейчас Артуру было не до них.  
— А жаль. Вдруг он тоже был классный? Вы бы могли познакомиться, и, может, ты наконец перестал бы быть таким потерянным и одиноким…  
— Гве-ейн, — простонал Артур. — Ну вот только не надо снова? То, что тебя по какой-то причине не устраивает моя личная жизнь, не значит, что она не устраивает меня. Не лезь не в свое дело.  
Он хотел было ещё добавить, что, по его мнению, подобной ерундой занимаются только неуверенные в себе — и, возможно, не без причины — люди. Но это звучало бы обидно для Гвейна, ведь он вовсе не был неуверенным в себе, да и физическими данными природа его не обделила, поэтому Артур попридержал язык.  
— Тем более, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это парень? Может, это была какая-нибудь девочка-школьница, а ты нас уже сосватал…  
— О нет, — уверенно отчеканил Гвейн, — я в этом спец. Я уверен, что это парень. Я прямо чувствую его суровые мужские страдания, которые сочатся из каждой буквы подписи.  
Артур закатил глаза, но спорить с Гвейном было бесполезно.  
— Как скажешь. Мне нужно возвращаться к работе.  
— Конечно, принцесса, как же они без тебя. Не переживай, я послежу за сайтом и сообщу тебе, если твой поклонник проявится снова.  
Артур только покачал головой, очень сомневаясь, что они с этим неизвестным М пересекутся вновь.

Однако Артур ошибся. На что, разумеется, отдельно обратил внимание Гвейн, радостно вопя ему в трубку. Новая фотография появилась на следующий же день, но теперь на ней Артур уже выходил из вагона на «Бонд Стрит», где он делал пересадку. Подпись гласила: «Пришлось положиться на удачу и сесть во второй вагон, как и вчера, — и о да, он снова оказался там. Только вот он вошел совсем с другой стороны, поэтому подобраться к нему удалось только в самом конце. О мой принц, увижу ли я тебя снова?» Отправителем значился всё тот же М. Или та же, мысленно поправил себя Артур, хотя где-то в глубине души отчего-то надеялся, что это действительно окажется парень. А вдруг Артур мог бы так же, с первого взгляда, влюбиться в него? Ведь если чувство настоящее, то оно должно с одинаковой силой идти в обе стороны. А несмотря на все отговорки, Артуру и правда хотелось бы нормальных, правильных отношений. Которые значили бы что-то и для него, и для его партнера. Он уже слишком много раз увязал в бессмысленных отношениях, которые с самого начала были обречены на провал. Но глупо было надеяться, что какой-то первый попавшийся парень (если это вообще парень), фотографирующий других в метро, окажется именно тем, кого так не хватало Артуру, ведь правильно?  
Он ещё раз посмотрел на фотографию и закрыл вкладку, зная, что третьего раза не будет. И не признаваясь себе в том, что теперь всё же надеется ошибиться.

Артур мог изменить своей давно сложившейся привычке и пройти по платформе дальше, сесть в другой вагон. Ведь если его «поклонник» понял, что Артур, как правило, входит именно во второй, то будет ждать его там. Так просто было бы разорвать только-только начавшую складываться цепочку, нарушить магию двух случайных встреч в одном месте в одно время в огромном вечно спешащем городе. Но Артуру и самому хотелось проверить, что же будет. Ведь даже выйдя из дома в то же время, можно было оказаться в метро на минуту позже, а значит сесть в следующий поезд — и они разминулись бы.  
Но, только добравшись до «Кэнари Уорф», Артур тут же вытянул из кармана телефон и открыл интернет. Он обещал себе, что сначала хотя бы дойдет до офиса, начнет день как обычный человек, проверит почту, ответит на самое важное… Потом, когда освободится минутка, зайдет в интернет и откроет сайт. Но ждать не было сил, внутри Артура уже бурлило какое-то странное и непривычное возбуждение — скорее эмоциональное, нежели физическое. Успел ли этот М на его поезд? Нашел ли его в плотно забитом вагоне? Смог ли сфотографировать?  
И М его не разочаровал. На этот раз на фотографии была видна только голова Артура. На переднем же плане красовалось с одной стороны чье-то плечо, с другой — курчавый затылок. Подпись на этот раз была краткой: «Таки да! Теперь я знаю, что это судьба». Артур невольно улыбнулся, прочитав её. Он почему-то сразу представил себе, как М, с трудом удерживая телефон в одной руке, а другой схватившись за поручень, в битком набитом вагоне делает фотографию, а потом впопыхах выкладывает её на сайт, пока его не снесло очередным потоком людей. Поскольку Артур не знал, как М выглядит, то ему представлялся какой-то неопределенный образ высокого стройного парня в тёмной толстовке с надетым на голову капюшоном, полностью скрывающим лицо. Он никогда не видел толстовок с такими большими капюшонами, чтобы в них можно было спрятаться, но его воображение подкидывало именно такой образ.  
Когда через час ему позвонил Гвейн, чтобы сообщить новость, Артур нехотя признался, что уже и сам всё видел. Разумеется, тот рассмеялся ему прямо в ухо, а затем стал передразнивать: «Это же просто бред, говорил он. Я никогда не стану заходить на этот сайт, говорил он». Артур предпочел игнорировать его. С Гвейном иногда нельзя было по-другому.

Зайдя в вагон следующим утром, Артур стал, насколько это возможно, незаметно оглядываться по сторонам. Людей с телефонами в руках было много, но кто-то просто слушал музыку, закрыв глаза и не глядя ни на кого, и тем более на него, кто-то сосредоточенно листал новости или, может быть, фрэндленту. Не было похоже, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из пассажиров слишком внимательно смотрел на него или пытался сделать фото. Но Артур и в предыдущие три раза ничего не заметил, поэтому оставалось только дождаться своей пересадки и выйти, по пути доставая телефон.  
За восемь остановок до «Кэнари Уорф» Артур успел обновить страницу не меньше десяти раз, но новой фотографии так и не появилось. И даже когда он дошел до офиса, включил компьютер и снова зашел за сайт, ничего не изменилось. Артур постарался убедить себя, что не расстроился, и приступил к работе, проигнорировав пришедшее вскоре сообщение от Гвейна: «Не расстраивайся, принцесса».

В пятницу, уже подходя ко входу в метро, Артур достал наушники, подключил их к телефону, воткнул в уши и включил музыку. Спустился вниз, дождался следующего поезда, сел на свободное место и закрыл глаза. Ему всё равно. Он не будет искать в толпе неизвестного парня (или девушку!), которому наверняка уже наскучило выискивать и его самого. Любовь с первого взгляда, судьба — какие глупости. Скорее всего, у него тоже хобби, как у Гвейна. Только он фоткает не задницы, а выбирает себе одну жертву и проверяет, сколько раз получится поймать её, прежде чем жизнь снова навсегда разведет их разными дорогами.  
Так и не вынимая наушники, Артур доехал до своей станции, вышел и на автомате добрел до бизнес-центра. Привычно приложил карту-пропуск на входе и зашел в лифт. И только когда на очередном этаже к нему присоединилась Моргана и окинула его надменно-вопросительным взглядом, Артур выключил музыку и, подняв брови, невозмутимо уставился на неё. Моргана ничего не сказала, просто закатила глаза и вышла через пару этажей, хотя Артур понятия не имел, что она там забыла. Такое общение было у них в порядке вещей. Интенсивные обмены взглядами, говорившие яснее слов. Сейчас сестра явно отметила нетипичное для Артур поведение: обычно он предпочитал держать ситуацию и свое окружение под контролем, от чего музыка в наушниках явно отвлекала. И своим взглядом Моргана вроде как спрашивала, что случилось, но при этом вроде как и не показывала, что её вообще как-либо беспокоит его существование. Артур же, посмотрев на неё, ответил, что не произошло ничего, что хоть как-то касалось бы её. Вербализовать что-либо не было никакой необходимости, поэтому они разошлись каждый в свою сторону, даже не поздоровавшись.  
Добравшись до своего офиса, Артур, как всегда, кинул портфель на свободное кресло, сам сел за стол и включил компьютер. Где-то на задворках сознания его так и щекотала мысль о том, чтобы проверить сайт, посмотреть, не появился ли М снова. Но Артур героически отбросил эту мысль в сторону и приступил к работе.  
От которой уже через пару часов его оторвал Гвейн сообщением: «Не кисни, зайди на Tubecrush». Артур почувствовал одновременно и раздражение, и какое-то радостное облегчение. Неужели…  
На сайте и правда красовалась новая его фотография всё от того же отправителя М, теперь оставившего следующее послание: «Вчера будильник не прозвонил, лишив меня возможности полюбоваться на прекрасного принца. День был ужасным. Но сегодня всё снова в порядке. Доброе утро, мой принц. Почему ты такой грустный? Впрочем, черта с два ты зайдешь на этот сайт и увидишь мое сообщение. Мне остается только мечтать». Артур слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя какую-то необъяснимую грусть. Как будто тоска М через компьютер передалась и ему. Захотелось непременно утешить, как-то уверить, что он видит эти сообщения. И что сам вчера искал его в толпе, но не нашел. Потому что М проспал… Обычно Артуру не нравились непунктуальные люди, но М такая глупая мелочь почему-то добавляла очарования. Артур понял, что искренне надеется, что М не окажется девушкой и что он когда-нибудь сможет хотя бы пригласить его на свидание. Но в подписях к фото ничто не указывало на пол отправителя, поэтому не стоило надеяться уж слишком сильно.

Выходные прошли, как и обычно. В субботу Артур сходил поиграть в футбол с друзьями, после Гвейн зазвал всех в паб, но Артур не остался надолго. Не хотелось засиживаться допоздна в шумном баре, тем более что в Премьер-лиге был перерыв, поэтому параллельно с пьянкой нельзя было даже посмотреть матч. Так что Артур выпил пинту, поболтал с друзьями и стал собираться домой. Гвейн, конечно же, не упустил возможности подколоть его, сказав, что тот страдает по своему тайному поклоннику, но Артур лишь отмахнулся. Пусть думает, что хочет. Тем более, отчасти тот был прав. За прошедшую неделю неизвестный М успел заинтриговать Артура, и он в кои-то веки с нетерпением ждал понедельника, чтобы узнать, продолжится ли эта интересная история или нет.  
На пусть и не традиционном, но воскресном семейном обеде Моргана то и дело подозрительно поглядывала на него, пока Артур, не выдержав, не рявкнул: «Что?!» Но она лишь раздраженно дернула плечом, ответив: «Ничего», — в котором читалось и «Сам знаешь что», и «Это ты мне скажи», и «Я вижу тебя насквозь». Утер, чуть приподняв брови, снисходительно пронаблюдал за их обменом любезностями и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил спрашивать о том, что нового произошло в жизни его детей, кроме рабочих моментов. Артур был ему за это благодарен.

Если в понедельник перед выходом из дома Артур особо тщательно проинспектировал себя в зеркале… об этом ведь всё равно никто не узнает, верно? Он просто хотел хорошо выглядеть. Как и всегда. Как и все нормальные люди. Ничего особенного.  
Войдя в вагон и встав у противоположных дверей, Артур снова попытался незаметно просканировать толпу. Народу было много, и никто не выбивался из общей картины. Поблизости две плотные чернокожие девушки громогласно обсуждали прошедшую на выходных вечеринку. Несколько парней школьного возраста с интересом смотрели в мобильный одного из них, периодически взрываясь хохотом от того, что видели на экране. В остальном вокруг были исключительно мужчины и женщины, одетые в деловые костюмы, направляющиеся на работу. Если кто-то из них и держал в руках телефон, то явно не для того, чтобы сфотографировать Артура, а скорее чтобы проверить почту или посмотреть прогноз погоды. Никто из них не был похож на тайного поклонника или поклонницу, ожидающих новой встречи с ним и специально выбирающих его привычный вагон, чтобы на протяжении четырех остановок наблюдать его заспанную физиономию. Тем интереснее Артуру было: окажется ли загадочный М с ним снова в одном вагоне, умудрится ли сделать фото, оставшись незамеченным, даже когда Артур был начеку?  
И, только выйдя из вагона и открыв сайт, Артур пораженно замер на месте. Поезд как раз отъехал у него за спиной, поэтому оборачиваться уже не было смысла. Фотография, только что выложенная на сайте, была сделана с такого ракурса, что сомнений не оставалось: М стоял прямо напротив него. Буквально в двух шагах, а Артур его не заметил. Он стал судорожно перебирать в памяти картинки пассажиров, но никак не мог вспомнить, кто же стоял прямо перед ним. Как будто какие-то отводящие взгляд чары, черт возьми. Самое время вспомнить Гарри Поттера.  
Когда Артура в третий раз толкнули, попытавшись оттеснить с пути и при этом многословно извиняясь, он наконец взял себя в руки и поспешил на пересадку. Весь оставшийся путь до «Кэнари Уорф» он неверяще смотрел на фотографию на экране и ломал голову, как же упустил М из виду. И только почти дойдя до офиса вспомнил, что так и не прочитал подпись. «Эти выходные были как никогда унылыми, — гласила она. — Никогда ещё начало рабочей недели не было таким долгожданным». Артур опять против воли улыбнулся словам незнакомца, которые буквально повторяли его собственные мысли. Гвейн прав, это наверняка парень, почему-то подумалось ему. В голове продолжил складываться образ: этот М вообще-то любит свою работу, но вставать рано утром, ехать в метро и толкаться локтями, чтобы добраться до офиса, — это явно не по нему. Но работа ему нравится, поэтому приходится мириться с такими неудобствами. И вдруг по дороге на работу он видит Артура, который по какой-то непонятной (самому Артуру) причине привлекает его внимание. И вот привычная рутинная поездка становится чуть более приятной, день начинается с положительной ноты. И М хочется повторить это, поэтому на следующий день он пытается восстановить цепочку событий и своих действий: с утра не позволяет себе поваляться в кровати ещё пару минут, на ходу завтракает, одновременно одеваясь и пытаясь нашарить в бездонном рюкзаке ключи от квартиры. Бежит в метро, на входе проверяя время, — пока что совпадает минута в минуту. Быстро спускается на платформу и останавливается у второго вагона. Когда наконец подходит поезд, запрыгивает в него и с трепетом ждет, войдет ли на «Ноттинг Хилл Гейт» Артур. Потом не сразу замечает его, потому что они оказались в разных концах вагона, но затем осторожно подбирается всё ближе и ближе и наконец щелкает фото — когда Артур уже практически выходит на «Бонд Стрит».  
Артуру даже не пришлось ничего говорить Гвейну, когда тот позвонил около одиннадцати утра. Гвейн просто начал неконтролируемо гоготать в трубку, и, поняв, что это надолго, Артур нажал на отбой и спокойно положил телефон на стол, зная, что друг не обидится. Тот даже не попытался перезвонить, значит, сказать ему было, в общем-то, нечего.

На следующий день Артур занял стратегическую позицию в самом начале вагона, прислонившись спиной к стене так, что весь вагон был в поле его зрения. Он стал последовательно разглядывать людей перед собой: сначала сидевших справа, потом слева от него, потом толпившихся впереди у двери. Потом, вытянув шею и чуть сместившись в сторону, продолжил изучать оставшийся вагон. Никто не вызывал подозрений. Но если бы М подошел ближе, чтобы сделать фото, Артур бы обязательно заметил его, он был уверен. Но люди входили, выходили, входили новые, и никто не предпринимал попыток его сфотографировать. Артур разочарованно вздохнул и протиснулся к выходу, когда поезд подошел к его станции. Что ж, возможно, М снова проспал. Или сегодня перед работой у него были ещё какие-нибудь дела. Или… да что угодно.  
Но всё же, добравшись до своего бизнес-центра, Артур решил на всякий случай проверить сайт и с удивлением обнаружил там новую фотографию. Она была сделана из явно неудобного положения, под неловким углом, нечеткая и с другими людьми на переднем плане, почти полностью закрывавшими Артура. Но это совершенно точно был он. Уже стоявший на выходе из вагона и уткнувшийся взглядом куда-то под ноги. «Принцу сегодня явно кто-то приглянулся в нашем вагоне — он всю дорогу кого-то высматривал. Конечно, не меня. На меня он бы даже не обратил внимания», — писал М. Прочитав это, Артур с трудом поборол желание стукнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Но это явно не осталось бы незамеченным их охранниками и тем более Морганой, встретившей его у лифта. Она заинтересованно посмотрела на него, явно уже начиная терять терпение и желая знать, что происходит. Разумеется, Артур не собирался удовлетворять её любопытство, поэтому только с довольным видом улыбнулся и как джентльмен пропустил её перед собой в открывшиеся двери лифта. Моргана, вернув себе невозмутимость, кивнула и шагнула вперед. Краем глаза Артур заметил, как она попыталась заглянуть к нему в телефон, когда он нажимал нужные кнопки этажей, но экран уже погас, спасибо ему за это. Артур был очень рад, что Моргана и Гвейн не общаются, иначе её комментарии преследовали бы его до скончания веков.

Ситуация повторилась ещё три раза в три оставшихся рабочих дня. Артур входил в вагон, пытался поймать хоть кого-нибудь на попытке его сфотографировать, ровным счетом никого не вычислял и, стиснув зубы, выходил на «Бонд Стрит». А М всё равно умудрялся незаметно щелкнуть его под неудобным углом и тут же выложить фотографию с очередной подписью, в которой он одновременно восхищался Артуром и грустил по поводу того, что тот его не замечает. Ещё он признавался, что сгорел бы от стыда, если бы Артур его всё же заметил, но это не мешало ему этого желать. Да Артур и сам уже очень даже сильно желал его заметить, пусть он даже окажется девочкой или каким-нибудь скучным и несимпатичным парнем, — но тайна будет раскрыта, и можно будет расслабиться. А уж если он будет хоть немного таким, каким успел себе напредставлять его Артур, то с этим уже можно будет работать. Артур очень надеялся на последний вариант.

В эти выходные в раздевалке после матча Гвейн успел разболтать о «тайном поклоннике Артура с Tubecrush» всем, кто ещё не был в курсе. Перси добродушно посмеялся над ситуацией и посочувствовал Артуру. То ли потому, что понял, как успел влипнуть Артур, то ли из-за того, что сам прекрасно знал, каким прилипчивым мог быть Гвейн, когда его поглощала какая-нибудь идея. А идея была свести Артура с этим М, дело было за малым: придумать эффективный план и так же эффективно его реализовать. К удивлению Артура, идею поддержал и Ланс. И, конечно, Артур был благодарен друзьям за то, что их так волнует его душевное и физическое благополучие, но это было уже немного слишком…  
Или нет, подумал Артур после пары пинт. Может, и не слишком. Может, это было как раз то, что нужно. Всего лишь положиться на Гвейна в этом вопросе и дать ему свободу действий. Гвейн, в конце концов, знает, что делает. Он ведь уже профи во всей этой Tubecrush-фигне, так? Так. Артур решительно кивнул, с грохотом приземляя свой бокал на стол, и пообещал выполнять все требования Гвейна и следовать его указаниям.  
Так и получилось, что в субботу вечером на сайте появился простенький коллаж, с одной стороны которого был нетрезвый растрепанный Артур, сидящий в почти пустом вагоне метро, а с другой — его затянутая в джинсы задница (не мог же Гвейн изменить своей фишке). Гвейн так и отправил фотографию от своего привычного имени «сэр Гвейн», подписав: «М, мой друг (твой принц) уже две недели страдает и отчаянно ищет тебя в толпе каждое утро, но ты неизменно ускользаешь. Он подозревает мантию-невидимку или какой-то там Фиделиус… Надеюсь, ты знаешь, о чем идет речь, и сможешь поддержать разговор. Подойди к нему и избавь нас всех от страданий, а? Ну а пока что не грусти на выходных, вот тебе ещё одна фотка с аппетитной частью твоего принца».  
Прочитав это с утра, Артур обессиленно простонал, проклиная алкоголь и находчивость Гвейна, но дело было уже сделано. Теперь оставалось только дождаться понедельника и посмотреть, что будет.

Артур с нервным предвкушением ждал, когда же М подойдет к нему и, возможно, неуверенно улыбнувшись, представится. Он даже успел чуть не получить сердечный приступ, когда его окликнул огромный и очень невкусно пахнущий индус, но тот, благо, всего лишь хотел спросить, где ему нужно пересесть, чтобы попасть на вокзал «Виктория». Но больше к нему никто не подошел, и Артур, в последний раз оглянувшись, вышел из вагона, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Очевидно, не настолько он понравился М, чтобы тот хотел лично с ним познакомиться. Возможно, при всей своей внешней привлекательности (о которой Артуру часто говорили другие, но которую не так уж видел он сам), Артур иногда производил впечатление высокомерного эгоистичного засранца, но М ни разу ни о каком подобном впечатлении не писал. Но когда ему предложили подойти к Артуру поближе, тут же пошел на попятную.  
Артур вытащил телефон, лавируя в потоке других лондонцев, но тут же раздраженно запихнул его обратно в карман. Нет уж, это было уж как-то слишком жалко: хвататься за соломинку, когда тебя фактически только что отвергли. Сейчас Артуру даже не пришло в голову, что М мог просто опоздать на поезд, да и транспортная система в Лондоне не была такой уж стабильной, то и дело движение на каких-нибудь линиях приостанавливалось, и М мог оказаться именно в такой ситуации, да мало ли что.  
Дойдя до офиса, Артур с облегчением выдохнул и уселся на свое рабочее место. Слава богу, этим утром он не столкнулся с Морганой — та наверняка прочитала бы всё по его лицу (она ведь видела его насквозь, как не раз отчетливо говорил её взгляд) и потребовала бы рассказать. А Артур, возможно, и правда рассказал бы — в редком порыве поделиться своими эмоциями. Или наоборот дошел бы до офиса ещё более раздраженным, и весь день пошел бы коту под хвост.  
Артур не удивился, получив сообщение от Гвейна, тому уж точно хотелось узнать, как всё прошло, и хотел было уже проигнорировать пискнувший телефон, но все же взял его в руки и прочитал: «А М оказался стеснительным котиком!» Артур непонимающе нахмурился, но потом его вдруг осенило. Неужели новая фотография? Открыв сайт, он в этом убедился: рядом с Артуром виднелась рука того индуса, который спрашивал дорогу, — видимо, он как раз отходил в сторону. А на лице Артура читалось такое явное облегчение, что ему самому стало смешно. Однако подпись вернула ему серьезность: «Дорогие сэр Гвейн и мой принц, спасибо, вы и правда скрасили мои выходные. Но я очень сомневаюсь, что мне стоит подходить. Прекрасные принцы, как правило, интересуются такими же прекрасными принцессами, а не неуклюжими парнями-сталкерами. Поэтому мне остается только наблюдать из-под мантии-невидимки». А вот теперь Артур улыбался, не в силах контролировать себя. М действительно был парнем. И Артур ему нравился. И он, по всей видимости, решил, что Артур — натурал, поэтому побоялся подходить к нему, но тем не менее сел в тот же вагон и снова сфотографировал. И Артуру очень понравилось, как он ответил им с Гвейном. И как описал себя. «Неуклюжий парень-сталкер» — это добавляло некую изюминку в успевший сформироваться в голове Артура образ. И он был совершенно уверен, что М действительно сможет поддержать разговор о мантиях-невидимках, Фиделиусе и прочем. Но как теперь объяснить ему, что Артура вовсе не интересуют прекрасные принцессы? Похоже, пора было самому звонить Гвейну.

Гвейн не стал долго думать, и уже тем же вечером на сайте гордо красовалась их с Персивалем сэлфи из метро с подписью: «Дорогой М, твой принц (которого мы, кстати, любя называем принцессой) не особо интересуется прекрасными принцессами. Иначе могли бы у него в друзьях быть такие красавчики, как мы? Подойди к нему, не будь чикеном. Он будет ждать».  
Артур фыркнул, прочитав это сообщение, и отложил телефон на тумбочку, залезая в кровать. Но он напрасно понадеялся быстро уснуть, как у него получалось обычно. Этой ночью он долго ворочался, представляя себе различные варианты развития событий завтрашнего дня. Он надеялся, что теперь у М не будет причин отступать.

Артур зашел в вагон и огляделся по сторонам — никакой подозрительной активности. Прошел к противоположным дверям и встал. Поезд тронулся, проехал остановку и снова открыл двери, впуская новых людей. К нему так никто и не подошел. Ещё одна остановка — то же самое. Артур начал раздражаться. Ну что там этот М придумал на этот раз? Он выдернул телефон из кармана и поспешно открыл сайт… Никакой новой фотографии не было. Артур снова поднял голову и оглядел толпу — и вдруг заметил парня, который огромными глазами смотрел прямо на него, прикусив губу и с каждой секундой краснея всё сильнее. Он был высоким и стройным, как и представлял себе Артур, у него были восхитительные скулы и губы, которые так и хотелось поцеловать, да и не только… «Была не была!» — подумал Артур и направился прямиком к нему. В конце концов, всегда можно сказать, что просто обознался.  
Глаза парня, казалось, становились ещё больше с каждым шагом Артура, и он испуганно уставился на него, когда тот подошел.  
— М? — нерешительно спросил Артур, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Хоть он никогда и не считал себя особо робким, он вполне понимал, почему парень не мог заставить себя подойти. Ситуация и правда была немного странной. Если это вообще был М…  
Парень на мгновение замер, чуть приоткрыв рот и этим очень усложняя Артуру задачу — смотреть в глаза — и отрывисто кивнул, будто бросаясь в омут с головой. И Артур не смог не расплыться в широкой улыбке.  
— Приятно познакомиться, я Артур. — Он протянул парню руку, и тот немного неверяще уставился на неё. Потом чуть тряхнул головой и протянул свою ладонь, отвечая на рукопожатие. Артуру уже нравились эти пальцы…  
— Я Мерлин, — тихо произнес парень, и его голос Артуру тоже понравился. Возможно, мысль о любви с первого взгляда и не была такой уж глупой. Чутье подсказывало, что дальше этот парень будет нравиться Артуру всё больше, если он уже за первые полминуты сумел совершенно очаровать его.  
Поезд остановился на станции «Марбл Арч», и Артур понял, что ему совсем скоро выходить, и нужно как-то не слишком навязчиво хотя бы взять у Мерлина телефон, чтобы тот больше не смог от него улизнуть.  
— Я выхожу на следующей, — неохотно произнес он.  
— Я знаю, — слегка улыбнулся Мерлин, но не попытался как-либо продолжить разговор.  
— Может, мы встретимся где-нибудь вечером выпить кофе? Если ты не против. Я бы хотел.  
От его слов Мерлин буквально расцвел: лицо озарила радостная улыбка, синие глаза засияли, а ещё не ушедший румянец только добавил ему очарования.  
— Я был бы рад.  
Артур быстро записал номер Мерлина и пообещал позвонить, потому что ему уже нужно было выходить, хотя и очень хотелось проехать с Мерлином дальше и забить на работу.

В конечном итоге они договорились поужинать, а не просто выпить кофе. Оба были голодными после рабочего дня, да и Мерлин, как оказалось, вовсе не любил кофе, но был готов согласиться на что угодно, что предложит Артур. Так что они договорились встретиться в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике на полпути домой.  
Мерлин очаровательно смущался, рассказывая, что чувствовал себя абсолютным дураком, пуская слюни на предположительно гетеросексуального парня из метро и делясь своей болью с интернетом.  
— В твиттере даже устроили мне группу поддержки. Все прямо сопереживали все эти две недели и активно обсуждали новости каждый день. А твой Гвейн прямо взорвал интернет, ты знал, что он там местная знаменитость? — Артур вопросительно поднял бровь. — Его фото задниц знает каждый уважающий себя посетитель Tubecrush. Я даже где-то читал, что некоторые только ради его фоток туда и заходят. Он мог бы зарабатывать на этом деньги.  
— Не уверен, что это законно. Без получения разрешения и всё такое…  
Мерлин рассмеялся, веселясь над тем, как серьезно Артур подошел к вопросу, и Артур тоже улыбнулся — невозможно было не ответить тем же.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я переживал, когда он написал, чтобы я к тебе подошел. Я и подумать не мог, что у меня есть хоть малейший шанс.  
— Я рад, что мне наконец удалось тебя вычислить. — Артур осторожно накрыл его руку своей, ожидая реакции, и Мерлин улыбнулся, переворачивая её ладонью вверх. Он был просто идеален. — Но как же тебе всё-таки удавалось оставаться незамеченным? — вдруг вспомнил Артур.  
— Это магия, Артур. Магия, — загадочно проговорил Мерлин.

Когда Мерлин вернулся домой тем вечером и по привычке зашел на сайт, его ждала непонятно когда сделанная Артуром фотография, на которой Мерлин сидел в полупустом вагоне и со смущенной улыбкой смотрел куда-то в сторону. Наверное, Артур успел сфотографировать его прямо перед тем, как выйти на «Ноттинг Хилл Гейт», когда Мерлин изо всех сил старался не пялиться ему вслед. Отправителем значился «Принц А», а подпись гласила: «Всем привет. Красавчик М мой. Спасибо за внимание».  
Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку, уже скучая по Артуру, но теперь точно зная, что завтра увидит его снова.


End file.
